


Miserable

by lifeonmars



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, John Valjean, World's Shortest AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why a Les Miserables / Sherlock crossover would be extremely brief. A 221b ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable

“No question,” Sherlock says. “This is our man.”

The familiar dead weight of handcuffs encircles John’s wrists. He lowers his head. The second chance in his grasp is gone like a snuffed candle.

“Same height, weight, and build; the same greying pattern of hair at his temples and in his beard. Walks with the distinctive gait of a man who has served time on a chain gang. Scar on his left wrist from a knife fight eight years ago in the common area. A local bishop reported a similar man stayed the night at his house one week ago. The bishop professed he gave the man a gift of candlesticks, but I believe otherwise. A personal gift would be saved, but there are tiny traces of silver polish on his left thumb: he’s recently polished the candlesticks, and his pockets are full, so he’s just polished them in order to sell them for a good price. Clothing still shabby, despite all the cash, so on his way to purchase new clothing in order to assume a disguise and thus a new identity.” He turns to his prisoner. “Did I get anything wrong?”

John sighs, opens his shirt to reveal the brand on his chest: 24601. He raises his eyes skyward. “For God’s sake,” he says. “I stole a loaf of bread.”


End file.
